mmorangersfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
L'Enfer Tourmenté en Nightmare
Hell Rising Antimony Misinitrix *She's pretty much the same as Elite... with one exception. Those towers almost never stop firing. *Tank needs to run in and pull as soon as the towers in front of the blue grid deactivate. *The tank's Time On Target for this fight is INCREDIBLY low, so they need to be DOLING OUT the threat whenever they get the opportunity. Stoicism will serve you well, as will persistent GTAOEs like Crimson Theatre and (to a lesser extent) Reality Fracture. *Cleanses will help, as she likes to debuff the shit out of the party *Melee DPS need a gun. *I believe the pillars stop firing when she hits around 60k hp or so. Corroder *Same as Elite. Kite up tunnel, face wall/away from party, kill. Hardwired Fleshtank *Your ease in getting here is about to be punished. Every boss from this guy to the end is very difficult. *This fight is almost entirely based on the performance of the tank. If the tank can reliably dodge/kick Searing Brand and bring Forgemaster to the proper locations, the fight is a breeze. *Fleshtank's new ability is called Searing Brand. Used about every 20 seconds (and almost always near start of fight). 3 second cast, he'll move while casting it. Melee strike for 15000 base. This WILL KILL YOU. Stun it, or use Surging Blade/escape to proximity-dodge it (remember, flee at 75% cast). Dodging/stunning Searing Brand is THE priority of the fight. *The fire and the ground stack an affliction DoT on anyone they hit, so cleanses will be appreciated by the healer. *The boss cleaves for non-trivial damage, so tanks need to be careful where they aim the boss. *The platforms erupt in flame in greater quantity and with greater frequency, so the tank needs to be vigilant in what places are safe. *There is technically an exploit to make this a lot easier; it involves getting up onto the pipes over the arena (there's a wheel-thing nearby that you climb the lugnuts of), walking to the other side of the arena, and pulling the boss onto the plain ground on the other side of the arena. Some PUGs will demand you do this. Apply honor VS desire for loot to determine adherence to demands. Traumadriver *This fight is a DPS race, but be careful gearing away HP too much, as there is a TON of AOE damage. *Traumadriver is extremely intense on both the tank and the healer. They will likely require a break after a successful kill. Be respectful. *Traumadriver's new ability is, guess what: Searing Brand. Same as Fleshtank; stun or dodge or die. *The first thing w/ Traumadriver is pulling at the correct time. Stand outside the blue grid until the right side of pillars has lit up. Follow them in, and when the second pillar on the right behind Traumadriver goes out, pull him and start dragging him back. AND WATCH FOR SEARING BRAND. He casts it 0-5 seconds into the fight. You have a LITTLE leeway on the timing of this pull (about a pillar's worth?), but too far and the timing of the pillars won't be correct and you'll wipe 2/3 in. *Once you've pulled Traumadriver, you're going to be roughly following the deactiviation of pillars, first on the right side, then the left, then the right again. Basically leading him in successively-smaller ovals. When heading towards the fire, the margin for error is goign to be pretty tight on switching him over to the other side (this is why pulling him at the correct time matters) *When the boss casts Molten Metal, he unleashes a very large AOE that damages and DOTs the entire party; have cleanses ready for this. He casts it fairly frequently. *All party members need to be aware of Stripmine. It creates a visible blast zone that you need to get out of. However, it SOMETIMES BUGS and detonates when the blast zone is only about 3/4 full, so GET OUT EARLY. *I'm not sure if he cleaves or not, honestly. I don't THINK he does, but don't take my word for it... *Traumadriver, in addition to all the above, hits like a truck. Mind you, "just" like a truck; that's somewhat middling for Nightmare. But defensive CDs need to be rotated to keep the healer sane. Recursia *Be prepared for rage. There is definitely some luck involved with this fight. *DPS and healers all need to wear 1 major HP talisman of QL10 Blue quality or higher. Less than 3500 hp, and Macroshock may kill you. More than one HP talisman worn and you may not have the damage to kill Triggerthings in time. *If a Triggerthing detonates, it's a wipe. Period. *Melee need a gun. If you're planning on melee, consider learning this fight as ranged anyway. Melee who do not have Phase 2 down COLD will repeatedly wipe the party. *She frequently targets party members with Macroshock, nuking them and possibly people near them (not sure on that part). Stay spread out, just in case. *Get in for Arcane Halo, as always. *Recursia deals a substantial amount of damage in melee, and occasionally bugs to attack twice per animation (for 1800 "base" damage each (after factoring in mitigation and a 10-stack of debilitate)). Rotate defensive CDs once you start taking a beating, and the healer needs to be ready for HUGE spikes of damage if that bug occurs. pretty sure it's a bug. *As soon as Recursia puts up her pentagram for a phase change, the entire party needs to move AWAY from the center of the arena. A party-wide cleanse will be appreciated, as she drops a DOT on everyone upon phase change. *Recursia's new mechanic is simple yet infuriating. During Triggerthing phases, she will occasionally put a ground-shield on the floor centered around a random party member. It functions the exact same way as the Succubus shield on the trash just outside; anything inside the ground-shield is completely invulnerable. *The implications of the ground-shield: Everyone needs to stay near the edge of the arena and stay spread out. DPS Triggerthings from, at minimum, a 6 yard range. Preferably further. NEVER get between a Triggerthing and Recursia unless you are DAMN NEAR POSITIVE that it's a wipe if you don't (i.e. you need to dart in for a stun). Stay behind Triggerthings as much as possible. Stay the hell AWAY from the boss for all but the most ABSOLUTELY DIRE reasons. The tank, being melee, needs to adhere to these guidelines as well, including the 6 yard range. *If a shield is placed between a Triggerthing and the Boss, it's probably going to be a wipe. If a shield is placed ON the boss, it's probably going to be a wipe. *Tank/Melee: The only time it is safe to go near a Triggerthing is within the first few seconds after she has dropped a brand shiny new ground-shield. THEN you may dart in for melee damage/stuns. And then DART OUT and get back to the rim. You can extend your time on target only as you get used to the fight and are very used to, comfortable with, and most importantly reliable at watching the ground shields and knowing when the old one has faded. *There is no indicator that she's about to cast a new ground-shield except that the old one is missing. The time between old one fading and new one being cast is not consistent. There is no indicator who she's going to target until the shield is on the ground. This is why positioning is so important: there's nothing to react TO. *Triggerthings activate faster than they did in Elite, and have more health. The longer & stronger range you have, the better. *Recursia activates her Final Oh Shit Mode earlier than she does in Elite; I think it's at around 50,000 HP. *Ground-shields are STILL PRESENT during the Final Oh Shit Mode! As soon as that pentagram goes up, everyone needs to GTFO from near the boss IMMEDIATELY, tank included. The tank is going to be spending most of his time at range at this point; move in to re-apply Exposed as soon as a ground shield goes up, but otherwise try to stay away. *She still casts Arcane Halo during the Final Oh Shit Mode. The party needs to huddle in for it being cast, and active dodge directly backwards immediately after it goes off, because she may cast a ground-shield almost immediately thereafter. *She moves around a lot less during this phase, so reverse-kiting her away from Triggerthings is a mite less reliable than it was in Normal/Elite. Machine-Tyrant *All I know is that his shield now reflects 100% of the damage it negates, including damage from ground-effects and from afflictions. Be careful with what you apply. *There's supposedly a 5 minute, 10 second enrage timer. *I personally believe Machine-Tyrant is the hardest hitting boss in the entire game. Bar none. His melee attack seems to hit as hard as or harder than Ur-Draug's and is on a faster swing timer. In four attempts, my team couldn't last longer than 8 seconds against him. The long version of the story involves the phrase "And then he two-shotted me" getting repeated after every explanation of build and tactic adjustments we tried. Base melee damage seems to be about 6000, with a very very high Penetration rate. *Like I said, we lasted 8 seconds. That's all I got. ><